Strange Feelings
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: I am billions of years old. Team RWBY are billions of years younger than me. That means, if I am romantically involved with them, I am a pedophile. Despite that, those infuriating girls insist on playing with my emotions. WARNING: Sexual Content, Violence, Language, Gore. OCX?


How does it feel to know that you will exist from the beginning to the end of time?

At first, exciting.

Then, depressing.

Finally, nothing.

I watched all the ages. From the Stone Age to the Remnant Age.

You may be asking what I am.

I am a Grimm. But not one you would ever find, anywhere.

I look human, I stand like a human, I think like a human.

But my hands have long claws with sharp nails. My teeth are also jagged like knives.

I know that, singlehandedly, I could end the human race. Nothing they have or could do would injure me.

But I don't really see the point. Humans always seem to bounce back from certain extinction. That, and I don't really have a grudge with mankind.

So I let them do what they want. So long as they don't bother me.

Hmm?

What is this?

Ahh. The team RWBY. They have stumbled upon my cave and are exploring. How adorable.

Now to decide? Do I just murder them or do I talk to them?

Ahh, I know. I'll talk to them, with a twist.

I got up from the carved wooden chair, I carved it myself like most of my furniture, and ran faster than the speed of sound through the complex cave system. I appeared behind team RWBY. I climbed up the wall and hung above them.

"Ruby, I've got a bad feeling about this." Weiss attempted to be the voice of reason here, it seemed. Poor little Ruby, should have listened.

"Come ooon Weiss! There could be cool stuff at the end of this-!" Ruby started but stopped as I lowered myself to hang in front of her. My head was faced away but turned a full 180° with a terrifying snap and I stared holes into Ruby's eyes.

She and the rest of her team was stunned for a few seconds before Ruby opened her mouth to scream. I dropped down, covered her mouth, turned her around and placed my claw against her throat before she could.

Instantly, WBY all pulled their weapons and aimed them at me, their desire to protect their leader overpowering their fear. Yang seemed especially angry, though she never would be more of a threat than a fly.

"Team RWBY. Nice to meet you." I stated in an elegant, deep voice. I sniffed Ruby's throat. "Ruby Rose, daughter of Summer Rose. She attempted to fight me. I had to show her why that was a bad idea." I grinned at them and they flinched. "Now, you've intruded on my territory, what should I do with you?" I lightly tapped my jagged teeth against Ruby's neck and I heard her gasp as a trickle of blood fell from her neck.

"Please, just let us go." I heard Ruby whisper. I lowered my head to her ear.

"You were the most enthusiastic. I'll be sure to reward that." I whispered. I moved my head away from Ruby's ear. "The rest of you are free to go. Don't try and follow, you'll never find your way through the caves." I grinned at them again.

"But you will follow me, won't you? Because Yang is her half-sister. Blake is her teammate, just like Weiss." I gave them a smile wide enough to put the chesitre cat to shame before I dragged Ruby through the cave systems, at half my top speed, back to my room.

I am fully aware that Ruby is too young for indecent acts. Well, by my standards, as Ruby is fully mature according to Remnant's rules. I am no pedophile, nor do I think of having sex with someone that I am billions of years their elder.

I stopped at my room and led Ruby over to a chair of mine, one I made for spare. I dropped her on it and sat across from her, on the chair I sat on previously. Ruby stared at me, dumb with shock.

"You are probably wondering what is going to happen now." A nod. " Nothing. You're going to sit there and scream like something bad is happening to you, when I ask you too. That way, Yang, Weiss and Blake will be able to find us, hopefully." I wandered over to my kitchen, which I kept for the simple delicacy of eating actual food instead of negative emotions. I traced a claw over the cupboards, naming off sections in my head. Eventually, I came across 'Cookies' mentally, and reached inside to grab a packet of non-expired chocolate chips

I walked back over to Ruby and handed her the packet, which caused her eyes to brighten. She tore the packet open and began munching on one.

"Ruby." She looked at me. "Can you scream while your mouth is full?"

 **Yang's POV...**

As soon as that... Thing took Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake began running after it. They couldn't match it's speed so they quickly lost sight of it. The hallway was straight and Yang had high hopes of finding Ruby before the cave cut to five different paths, each as dark and misleading as the other. Yang began to think dreadful thoughts.

"MMMMM!" Ruby's voice came from the first path. Yang ran, followed by Blake and Weiss.

"Hehe. I never thought a little girl's mouth would feel this good." That... Thing stated in a calm tone. Yang's mind realised what he was insinuating and began running faster, leaving Blake and Weiss in the dust.

Again, the cave system cut to seven different paths this time.

"I hope you enjoy cream Ruby, cause you're getting it soon!" That thing laughed in a please tone. Yang's eyes filled with tears as she ran down the seventh path, where the voice originated from.

She saw a room up ahead. Yang noticed a drop of blood at the doorstep, when Yang remembered that the thing had caused Ruby to bleed. Yang activated her zgauntlets and ran forward, murder on her mind.

 **My POV...**

"Two, one..." As soon as I finished saying one, Yang came running into the room. Ruby got up from her seat and waved at Yang, who was utterly confused at the lack of me raping Ruby.

"Hello Yang. Please to see your half-sister safe, I see." I chuckled. "I never intended to hurt any of you, nor do I plan on raping little Ruby here. I am many things, a pedophile and rapist not among them."

Weiss and Blake came running into the room. They too saw the confusing situation. They had heard me but were obviously also questioning what was going on.

Well, I suppose explanations are in order.


End file.
